


Home Outgrown

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Black Parade Era Frank Iero, Black Parade Ray Toro, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Revenge Era Mikey Way, Unrequited Love, bert is a sweetheart but a dumbass, clueless gee, ill add more tags as I go, jealous frank, overprotective mikey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mikey moves in with his brother and starts his new life as an adult. He just didn’t sign up for the love triangle when he left home.
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

"I think that's everything," Mikey grunted as he helped Gerard hull his dresser into the bed of their dad's pick up truck. They had spent the day helping Mikey pack up his things to move across town and in with his older brother.  
Gerard's old roommate had moved to New York for college, so he was in need of a new one. Mikey was itching for an excuse to move out of his parent's house since he had graduated high school a few months ago. This was the perfect opportunity for him.  
"Alright, boys, " their dad grunted to get their attention. "Your moms gonna drive Gee's car over when she gets off work. Try to at least get this unloaded by then." The older man grinned, knowing how his sons had a tendency to get distracted.  
"Alright, dad. Thanks for the help." Mikey grinned as he climbed out of the truck bed. Hugging their dad goodbye and timidly making it down the freeway, Gerard starts playing with the radio.  
"Come on, Gee. Jawbreaker again?" Mikey complained as music blared through shitty speakers.  
"What? I wanna listen to this cd as much as I can before I give it back to Frank tomorrow." The older brother defended.  
"Who still owns cd's anymore? Just get a Spotify like the rest of us." Mikey rolled his eyes.  
"Says the nineteen-year-old with a vinyl collection." Gerard changed lanes to get on the off-ramp. Once they made it to the apartment complex, Gerard spotted a silver Toyota that he recognized as Ray's car and parked in front of it.  
"Oh, Ray is here early. And he brought a friend," Mikey grinned obnoxiously at Gerard who was slowly turning red as he climbed out of the truck.  
"I didn't think Frank would be able to help. Said he had to work until late." Gerard blushed his way over to his friends.  
The move was awkward and more physical labor than the brothers had done in a very long time. Frank seemed to be struggling with a too-large box that he insisted he could carry himself, but Ray ended up helping anyway.  
"Smooth, Iero. I'm sure Gee is real impressed," the older man laughed. "Fuck off." Frank shot back lamely as they hulled the rest of Mikey's things upstairs. "At least this place has an elevator." The shorter man huffed and leaned against the dirty wall.  
The two exited the elevator and hobbled awkwardly with the heavy box down the hall. "Damn, what does he have in here, bricks?" Ray complained as they set the box down in the apartment with a huff.  
"Books," Mikey clarified. The rest of the day was spent like that. Ray and Mikey got distracted while unpacking his records and Frank hurt himself while putting the bed frame together. Mrs. Way came over that evening with takeout from the Chinese place across from the complex ("No meat, right Frankie?") And took the truck back with her when she left. It was late when Ray and Frank finally left. Giving awkward goodbyes even though they would both see Gerard at some point tomorrow.  
The next day Mikey woke up to the sound of his brother singing to himself in the kitchen. It reminded him of when they were teenagers and would make up songs about random stuff. The smell of coffee got the younger boy out of bed and shuffling down the hall.  
Gerard grinned when he saw him, hair a mess and missing a sock. "Coffee?" He offered, holding out a Star Wars cup. Mikey just grunts before taking a sip. "I gotta work today, but I can help you finish unpacking when I get off. Frank said you don't have to be in until ten tomorrow since it's your first day " Gerard smirked at his younger brother's confusion and just ruffled his hair.  
"Be where tomorrow?" Mikey's voice was still gravelly from sleep. "The coffee shop. He talked to his boss and said you needed a job." Gerard clarified as if it was obvious.  
"Gee...you didn't have to-" "It's whatever. Plus you gotta pay rent somehow. Don't wanna deal with that awkward looking for a job situation. And they have had nothing but duds for interviews since Bob quit. I gotta go. See you tonight." Gerard grabbed his things and left, leaving Mikey confused at their one-sided conversation.  
Working at a coffee shop wouldn't be so bad, Mikey thought as he opened a box full of clothes and started putting them away. He had worked at a Starbucks when he was in high school, so it made sense for Gerard to suggest him for the job. Plus he knew Frank, so that would make things easier.  
He didn't give it much thought for the rest of the day as he continued to unpack and set up his room. He had just finished putting up his Joy Division poster when his music was interrupted by a text.  
Fronk: idk if Gee told you, but matt said to be here by 10. Mikey just sent back a "k" since he already knew that. Frank sent another text.  
Fronk: The dress code is pretty chill. Just wear black. No logos tho.  
Mikey sent back another "k" and tossed his phone on his bed. There were still unpacked boxes he needed to go through. The paused music picked back up and he stretched his arms before hanging up another poster. Gerard got home a few hours later with sandwiches from the cafe Mikey would be working at.  
"Come At Me Brew?" The younger boy arched an eyebrow. "Yeah, " Gerard set the bag down before pulling the food out. "It's all vegan food. Didn't Frank tell you? I swear he is the worst at communication."  
Mikey just sighed and unwrapped his sandwich with a poorly drawn ghost on it. "Context clues, I get it."  
Come At Me Brew was in this downtown area that everyone called Hipster Village because of all the quirky shop names, including Killjoy Comics, where Gerard worked. There was a record shop next door that local bands played at (Ray worked there), a store that sold crystals and handmade soap, and a pizza place that was open until 3 am.  
The morning was cold and rainy as Mikey closed the door to his brother's car and waved at Frank, who was waiting by an old brick building. The shorter man put out his cigarette and met the brothers halfway.  
"Hey, ready for your first day?" Frank rubbed his hands together as he spoke. Fingerless gloves probably didn't do much to keep his hands warm.  
"I guess." Mikey just shrugged and they went inside. It was a pretty standard cafe. Cozy couches and chairs and magazines scattered on the tables. Everything had an industrial lofty aesthetic. The random ivy plants helped the place look less muted. Frank let him look around while he went behind the counter and wrapped an apron around his waist. There was a woman with long brown hair and a solid black tattoo covering her arm. She had this crooked smile and laid back attitude, Mikey instantly liked her.  
"This is Laura. She's gonna help train you." Frank called over his shoulder as he started making a drink.  
"You're lucky you got to come in late today. That one bitch came in today and complained about us again. Something about us going to hell or whatever." Laura grinned and leaned forward on the counter. The early morning rush was over and there were only a few other people in the cafe. Laura told Mikey they were all regulars that didn't care if they cursed as long as they weren't crude.  
Frank turned around and placed a coffee in front of Gerard who grinned at him sleepily before taking a sip.  
"Gee always gets the same thing. And I'm pretty sure Frankie is a psychic. At least when it comes to your brother." Laura batted her eyelashes sarcastically, making Frank blush and flick leftover foam at her.  
Gerard paid for his drink and told Mikey he would be over during his lunch break before leaving.  
“So, you're the little brother." Laura cleaned up Frank's mess and offered Mikey an apron. He just nodded at her and tied it around him.  
Laura helped Mikey learn all the drink names and told him he probably would just be helping to clean for the first couple of days. Frank made smart ass comments whenever he got the chance and bickered with Laura when they had downtime. Mikey already knew he was going to love this job.


	2. Hesitant Alien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to switch things from Mikeys pov to Franks because tbh there just isn't a lot going on plot-wise for him.

Frank had a love/hate relationship with the dive bar he was currently in. Sure, he loved supporting his friend’s bands. He loved the too-small stage that Bert was pacing back and forth on while he screamed his lungs out. He loved how authentic the shitty sound system made everything feel. What Frank really hated if he were honest is the sticky floor, the warm beer, and the smell of mold.   
He also hated how he was the only one who ever got carded even though he’s been coming here for years and has been in bands that have played on that same shitty stage. How the bartender always made the same dumb joke about his height. How every joke made about getting into this place was at his expense. It was hard not to feel bitter and jaded.   
Then he looked over at his friends next to him and smiled. The way Rays’ hair would bob as he got into the music. How Mikey didn’t really move much, but there were subtle tells that he was still enjoying himself. Laura didn’t personally like The Used, but she still showed up to support her friends. And the way Gerard sang back every word and tapped his foot, the way his hair would fall in his face, and he would smooth his hand over his whole face just to tuck it behind his ear had Frank ginning like a high schooler with a crush. But Frank didn’t have a crush. He was just drunk off shitty beer and noticing things in slow motion.   
The show ended and Bert was winding a chord in his hand when he spotted the group making their way to the stage. The rest of the small crowd had either left or went over to the bar at this point. Bert threw the chords into a nearby bag and slung his arm around Gerard’s shoulder.   
“Every time I see you scream like that I think you’re gonna puke everywhere.” Gerard hunched over so the shorter man could lean his head on his shoulder. Frank looked away and ignored the tightening feeling in his chest.  
Laura gave him a snarky smile and bit her tongue as they walked through to the patio connected to the bar. She offered a cigarette and Frank took it with a sigh.  
“Something up?” She asked like she already knew the answer.  
“I don’t know. Kinda feel claustrophobic.” He tried to explain. She just nodded and sat on top of one of the dirty wood tables.   
“Yeah, I feel like I have a second skin of other peoples BO on me right now.” Ray took a final swig of his drink before tossing the bottle into a nearby trash can.  
Frank wasn’t really paying attention as he watched Gerard and Bert talk animatedly about something he couldn’t hear. Mikey was standing next to them, nodding along with every so often to show he was paying attention.  
“I’m gonna get another drink,” Frank said to no one and made his way back inside.

***

Frank woke up the next day on the Way brothers living room floor with no memory of how he got there. He still had his phone, wallet, and keys so the night must not have been so bad. He groaned and stretched his arms with a satisfying pop and tried to work the kinks out of his back.  
“That’s what happens when you think you’re too cool for the couch,” Gerard said from the kitchen with a raspy voice.   
Frank didn’t respond as he pulled himself to his feet and stumbled into the kitchen, knowing Gerard was in the middle of making coffee. He glared at the pot as it slowly began to fill, making the whole apartment smell like the dark roast that he loved.   
“What a night,” Gerard said, also glaring at the coffee pot.  
“Wish I knew.” Frank realized he was wearing Gerards pajama pants and wondered how he got into those.  
“You spilled a White Russian on yourself.” the taller man provided.  
“That sounds like something I would do.” 

***  
Frank and Bert were standing at the back of the building smoking when Bert started fidgeting with his dirty apron. Watching him was making Frank nervous but he ignored it.  
“So, what do you think of Jared?” Bert didn’t look up as he spoke.  
“Who?” Frank was wracking his brain for who the fuck Jared was.  
“You know, that pale guy you’re always hanging around. With the black hair,” Bert explained.  
“Oh, you mean Gerard. I have a few thoughts. Why?” Frank pressed.  
“He’s pretty cute, right?” Bert grinned and Frank felt that same twisting feeling in his chest again but brushed it off.  
“Yeah, if you think eccentric, artsy guys are cute.” Frank grimaced. He knew he was being an asshole, but he couldn’t help himself.   
“You don’t?” Bert gave him a genuinely confused look.   
Frank just shrugged.   
“Whatever, anyway. I was thinking of asking him out. Can you help me?” Bert gave him ‘puppy dog eyes’ and Frank glared.   
“Yeah, I guess. Fuck.” Frank stubbed out his cigarette and pushed off the wall he was leaning against before going back inside.  
“I was thinking of taking him to this anime art gallery. I remember him saying he liked Akira.” Bert followed close behind.  
“I don’t know. Gee isn’t a big fan of crowds. He would like that, but he gets anxious easily.”  
“But he was at the show yesterday. There was a big turnout for that.” Bert defended.  
“Yeah, but that’s different. No one was paying attention to him,” Frank countered. Bert was thoughtful for a second before conceding to his friend’s point.   
Neither of them noticed Mikey until he loudly dropped an empty tray on the counter in front of them.  
“If you two are done, I think this woman wants to order.” Mikey deadpanned and tilted his head at the small line forming in front of the register.   
“Right, sorry.” Frank gave a fake smile and got back to work.  
Bert’s face went red as he retreated to the kitchen. He completely forgot that he worked with Gerards’ younger brother, and hoped that he didn't say anything embarrassing in front of him.  
Later that evening as they were closing, Bert approached Mikey and shyly asked for Gerards’ number.  
“Why?” the younger man asked, immediately becoming protective.   
“Relax, Mikes. He just thinks Gee's cute.” Frank defended trying not to sound annoyed.   
Mikey’s guard dropped and he said that he would have to ask his brother first.  
“Thanks, man.” Bert’s face lit up.   
Frank understood Mikey’s hesitance. People haven’t been exactly kind to his older brother. Frank just hoped his involvement with this situation ended here.

Ray was already home when Frank got in. Hair flattened over a pair of studio headphones as he typed away on his laptop. The shorter man waved and threw his keys onto the pumpkin-shaped bowl on the entry table. Seeing his roommate, Ray took off his headphones.   
“So, Bert has a thing for Gee.” Frank shrugged off his jacket and hung it up.  
“Oof. Sorry, bud,” Ray stopped typing and looked up at his roommate’s confused face.   
“Why? Is Bert a bad dude? Should I tell Gee not to bother?” Frank furrowed his eyebrows.   
“Fuck, you’re oblivious,” Ray was grinning though.   
“To what?” Frank flopped onto the couch.  
“You have it bad for Gee.” Ray rolled his eyes.  
“You’re out of your mind. I don’t have it bad for anyone,” Frank shot back.   
“Whatever you say.” Ray didn’t want to get into this conversation if Frank wasn’t ready to deal with his emotions.  
Feeling frustrated, Frank got to his feet and made his way to his room. He glared at his dresser as he pulled out a pair of pajama pants and an oversized Misfits t-shirt. Glaring harder when he realized he stole those pants from Gerard last time he was there.   
‘I don’t have a thing for Gee,’ Frank thought. He started grabbing the clothes and making his way to take a shower. Maybe that would help him clear his head.  
The shower didn't help. He just spaced out and thought about how much he suddenly didn’t like Bert’s band and how his voice sucked. How he thought Bert was suddenly not good enough for his friend. ‘He didn’t even know his fucking name this morning!’ Frank thought as the water started running cold and he had to get out of the shower.  
Frank sighed in frustration and decided to go to bed. Thinking he was just tired from work and being slightly hungover. Maybe that's why what Ray said got to him. He could hear his phone vibrating on his nightstand, but decided to ignore it.  
Gee: so, Bert just asked me out and idk what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of issues with the document while writing this, so I'm sorry if the quoted text looks weird. Hope everyone is staying safe in these dangerous days.


End file.
